


Never Let Me Go

by perverbially



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff, PWP, Pool Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perverbially/pseuds/perverbially
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...she only lets herself exhale, a near painful heave of relief, when her back hits the wall of the pool and there is nowhere for him to move but closer into her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> Did someone say, "what if Lan Fan and Ling were in a pool and they did it"? Because... yeah. This is what if. Title from the obscenely beautiful "Never Let Me Go" by Florence + The Machine. Handholding, asskicking, inspiration and much needed direction provided by pelviscostello <3

"This is silly."

 

"What is, my lord?"

 

"This." He gestures expansively around him, letting his fingers skim the sparkling azure waters of the vast pool that takes pride of place in the Emperor's bathroom. He clucks his tongue at her, because yes it is silly and he knows neither of them can deny it, no matter how much she may want to pretend otherwise. "All by myself when you're standing there bathed in sweat."

 

She's glad she's wearing her mask, because her already pink cheeks are alight behind it now. "I am perfectly comfortable, master."

 

"C'mon, Lan Fan. _I'm_ boiling and I'm the naked one." He grins suddenly, a playful expression Lan Fan recognises, and pushes back off the wall, throwing his arms wide to plough through the water. She can see everything and she knows he is well aware of it.

 

"Get in with me. Go on. I'm lonely."

 

She groans inwardly at this tactic, though of course her demeanour remains impassive - or at least she hopes it does, because the sticky heat upon her brow and back and everywhere else really is becoming distracting. She casts a glance towards the door, wondering whether she could just dip her feet and not get caught out, if she kept her wits about her. It proves to be a bad move.

 

"Look, come sit on the edge, why don't you?" says Ling, and the pleased little trill in his voice proves to her that he saw her weakening, as usual. He swims back to the edge, pulling himself up in the water and propping his chin on his folded arms. "There's no one around. And even if there was, you're the only person who is permitted to be in here when I'm bathing." 

 

"The only reason I am permitted to be in here while you're bathing is to protect you from people who _aren't_ permitted to be in here while you're bathing," Lan Fan points out.

 

"True. But you and I both know no such people exist at the moment, right?" he says confidently, and she has to admit it's true. The only chi within reaching distance is on the floor below, the constant familiar hum and bustle of the kitchen staff: all personally vetted by herself and the rest of the Emperor's security detail. Ling reaches out a hand to her, tilting his head, the perfect approximation of innocence. Against her better judgement, she relents.

 

"That's better," he says, when she is sitting beside him, bare feet dangling. "The water's nice, isn't it?"

 

"It's scalding, young lord."

 

Ling laughs. "Ah, I guess. Maybe it takes some getting used to."

 

"Maybe."

 

She circles her feet in the water, creating little whirlpools. At her side Ling looks up at her, smiling slightly. In the past it would have made her nervous. Now, she just enjoys the water and his relaxed presence.

 

"Lan Fan?" he says, after a silence. "Would you do me a favour and take off your mask? I miss your face."

 

He doesn't seem to realise how much his last comment makes his request all the more daunting, but she complies, and is rewarded with his renewed smile. Her own mouth twitches in response, his enthusiasm so infectious it makes her forget the burning in her cheeks.

 

"Thank you. I like seeing you smile."

 

He reaches up, brushing some of the sweat from her brow with a wet hand. It surprises her how cool his fingers feel to her hot skin.

 

"Get in with me?"

 

Lan Fan arches an eyebrow, but doesn't draw back. "Young lord, please."

 

"I'm sorry, I'm being greedy, aren't I?" Ling smiles apologetically, shaking his head as he drops his hand. She is almost disappointed, but it is quelled in an instant when he leans up, placing a kiss where his fingers were moments before. "It's all right, I'll stop asking," he says against her skin, before pushing himself back into the water. 

 

She watches him swim a few strokes, and that's all she can take. "Oh, all right," she says crossly, but fondly. "... wait there, please? And don't turn around."

 

"It's not like I haven't seen it before," Ling says brightly, but he doesn't move from where he has come to a rest, even bringing his hands up to cover his eyes as she begins to undress (a gesture that in practice means little, but which she appreciates nonetheless). "I'll even help you dry your automail later, if you like. I know you hate doing that."

 

Lan Fan doesn't reply, just lets him talk, easing herself into the pool as quietly as she can. She knows he must still hear her - if his senses are anything like as alive as hers are right now, he could hear a pin hit the water - but he keeps his unspoken promise, unmoving and eyes averted. She takes a breath, steadying, then glides beneath the sparkling blue expanse between them. It takes less than a second before she is on him.

 

"You see, young lord," she says, triumphant and right at his ear now, arm wound around his waist. "You see how easily someone could catch us?"

 

"With you here?" Ling looks back at her over his shoulder, and he sounds so fiercely proud her heart feels like it may burst. "I don't think so, somehow." 

 

"If I were distracted..." she cautions, gentle but serious, because he can't forget how much his life is worth to her, to the people of Xing; must not ever underestimate how precious he is to them all. She drops her forehead against his back, closing her eyes as she brings her automail fingers up, pressing over his heart.

 

"As if I could ever hope to manage that."

 

She sighs against his spine, lips pressing to skin in what is half a kiss and half exasperation at his obliviousness. His back arches, a line of goosebumps rising in her wake. "You could."

 

He turns within her arms then, all at once shrugging himself free of her and pulling her closer, pressing up and on and against her until her breathing is ragged against his neck, the friction alone making her head spin. His hand drops in time with his mouth, beneath the water, and he kisses her, soft at first, then harder; a kiss for each slide of his fingers against her. 

 

"Like this?" he says gently, and to Lan Fan it sounds for all the world like she is underwater, too, down there where he's rubbing soft and slow against her. She can't reply, can only close her eyes and cry out against his mouth in time with his movements. 

 

"More," is all she manages when he finally lets her up for air, when she is clawing for breath and scrabbling between them for his hand. "Young lord - _more_."

 

Lan Fan is thankful, then, that he never denies her when she asks so directly, even when he'd have every right on earth to do so. His hands leave her, briefly circling around under her thighs in a way that makes her heart race with the thrill of anticipation, and she allows him to lift her free of the tiled floor. She only lets herself exhale, a near painful heave of relief, when her back hits the wall of the pool and there is nowhere for him to move but closer into her. The waters around them shift and ripple; opening and closing in waves to press his body right where she needs it. She looks up at him, forcing heavy eyes open, needing to see him properly as he pushes inside her, and _oh_ , suddenly she's filled and it's just perfect. It's tight, so tight, and it stings, the water washing away all evidence of her arousal, but like this she can feel every part of him and the wake of him leaves a burning sort of heaven inside her. She groans.

 

"Lan Fan?" Ling's voice comes to her distantly, and she realises she's just been watching his mouth, the way his teeth graze his lower lip. "Is this all right?"

 

She touches his cheek, fingers scattering like stars across his skin, drifting lower to settle finally against the nape of his neck. She squeezes, urging. "Keep going. Please. Please, Ling."

 

And he does, agonisingly slowly to begin with, easing all the way out and leaving her scowling and clutching, then driving her back, right against the wall until he's in her as far as he can go. She memorises each movement, each moan he lets slip; scales the rising intensity in them against the fire within her and wants more, always more, because he's taught her she can be greedy when it comes to him, taught her to ask and take and want more than she'd ever let herself dream.

 

"Kiss me," Ling bites out, reminding her she will never match him in that, and it makes her feel safe somehow, knowing that she could never want more than he does. He won't bend or break, no matter how much her selfish heart may drag from him, because he's been the very incarnation of wanting itself and still come back to her. And so Lan Fan kisses him, kisses him the way she wants to, biting and sucking and grasping for every bit of him he will give her. 

 

Her intensity stirs something in Ling, a fierce something that has him bearing down against her so hard she'd have bruises tomorrow if she was anyone who hadn't taken a thousand blows like this and harder. Her back hits the wall to the beat of her pulse, and she's hissing at him, near enough, little pleas and words of encouragement and _yes_ over and over and over, so strung together it sounds like nothing but a lapping wave in her own ears. She drifts on it, blissful, until she hears his voice again, close at her ear.

 

"Lan Fan - "

 

It's her name, and that's all, but she hears the plea in it and it strikes a familiar, protective chord within her. She wraps her legs tighter, pulls him closer, and presses her mouth to the corner of his.

 

"I'm here," she tells him, low and steady, against all the odds. "I'm here, young lord." Another push. Another, this time uncontrolled, a desperate convulsion of his body. And then a groan, low as her own voice, and she smiles into his shoulder, relaxes, warm in the glow of him against her.

 

"That's how easy, huh?" Ling says eventually, peeling his body away from her just enough to allow him to look her in the eye. "Maybe I should let myself get caught more often."

~fin~


End file.
